


Hage

by Loftr



Category: German Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Нежное и лёгкое прикосновение к сладким губам, прерывистое дыхание и неуверенно приоткрытые уста, которые жаждали более резких, более жестоких движений. Мир остановился, теряя все свои краски. Жарко, неприлично, но так необходимо. Грудь тяжело вздымается, а руки нежно обвивают талию, желая притянуть как можно ближе к себе, желая нарушить пустоту и одиночество вовек. Тихое “люблю”, сопровождаемое приглушенным стоном, отчего становится лишь жарче, а в ответ: “Я тоже”.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Hage

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась в 2014 году.

Прекраснейший день, солнечный, яркий. Всё пело вокруг, предвещало скорейший приход лета. И в правду, весна уже стала покидать своё царство, покидать свою обитель, которую все эти месяцы так усердно готовила для своей сестры.  
Яркие и тёплые лучи ласкали кожу, лёгкий прохладный утренний ветерок не приносил никакого раздражения в эту тёплую колыбель. Травы и деревья… Сколько же их здесь было! Он никогда не видел такое разнообразие. Деревья красиво переплетались ветвями, образовывая причудливой формы арку. Цветы оплетались вокруг разнообразными красками, украшая природную арку неземными тонами. В глазах рябит, но невозможно оторваться от столь божественной красоты. А трава совсем мягкая-мягкая и такая зелёная, что, кажется, как будто попал в сказку.  
Птицы поют каждую свою песню, из-за чего создаётся впечатление сложной композиции. Мелодия проникает в душу, озаряя её светлыми лучиками. И хочется просто лечь на траву, закрыть глаза и полностью насладиться всеми причудами природы, полностью слившись с ней. Но осознание того, что эта красота, что природа скоро увянет и заснёт вечным сном, приносит лишь боль в маленьком сердечке. Ему не хочется, чтобы сказка заканчивалась, чтобы здесь всё поблекло, утратило те прекрасные виды, которые заставляют сжиматься каждое сердце.  
Дурманящий аромат сводит с ума, заставляя полностью погрузиться в блаженный сон. Ведь тогда можно увидится с матушкой-природой и сказать ей, попросить, чтобы не покидала своего царства никогда, чтобы весна и лето были постоянно.  
Он никогда не был в таких красивых местах, никогда не видел столько завораживающих картин. Вокруг него всегда был холод, лёд, которые образовывали ужасные фигуры. Конечно, некоторые из них были воистину прекрасны, но они никогда не сравнятся своей красотой с этим райским местом.

Новый лёгкий порыв ветра полностью растрепал его волосы. Он был красив уже в свои младые годы. Нежная молочная кожа тела, которая очень редко видит яркие лучи солнца, глаза, цвета чистого изумруда, обрамлены в ореол чёрных пушистых ресниц. Тонкая полоса губ и острые скулы создают впечатление завершённости этого образа. Волосы, подобны крылу ворона, настолько черны, что почти отливают синим цветом, ниже лопаток, которые были стянуты в хвост. Отроду ему было всего четырнадцать лет, но уже в свои годы был он миловидным. А каким умным! Книги были его отдушиной, ради них он готов был на всё. В великих и древних свитках он находил что-то секретное и интересное, что было понятно только ему.

Магия была его стихией, он к ней сам тянулся. Его отец говорил, что это всё ерунда, что он ничего таким способом не добьётся. Нужно только учиться мастерству боя! И он учился, но магию не бросил, ведь это его вторая сущность.  
Его поджарое тело было облачено в лёгкую жилетку в тон его глаз, которая обшита золотыми витиеватыми иероглифами. Ноги прикрывали зелёные шальвары, которые почти просвечивались, и лёгкие сандалии, которые чем-то напоминали наши греческие. Но утверждать, что он один из нас – нельзя, ведь Мидгард находится уж слишком далеко от этого божественного места.

Ассоциирование с природой у него было одно. Многие говорили, что он олицетворяет весну, ведь такой же робкий, спокойный и… его глаза уж чересчур неестественные. Изумруд, который обрамлён тонкой чёрной линией, с вкраплениями красноватых точек. Но он был зимой: такой же холодный и отчуждённый. У него не было друзей, не было того, с кем можно было бы поделиться своим внутренним миром. Лишь отец, который чересчур холодный и бессердечный, который никогда не уделял должного внимания своему сыну.

Он сел под деревом с низко раскинутыми ветвями, откинул голову на ствол и блаженно закрыл глаза. Было плохо и хорошо одновременно. Всё вокруг как будто подстроилось под нового гостя: природа убаюкивала и  
нашептывала ласковые слова, успокаивала его. Он опять повздорил с отцом, пытаясь доказать, что он уже не маленький, но разве взрослые когда-нибудь слушают своих детей?  
Тишина не мешала, наоборот, приносила лишь покой. Ему не хватало этого дома, не хватало всю жизнь. Постоянно что-то требовалось, постоянно что-то кому-то нужно было.  
Он никогда не был в таком красивом месте, никогда не мог нормально и полностью насладиться чарами природы. Вдалеке шумел ручеёк, унося с собой всю боль и горечь, очищая жизнь от страдания. Ветер больше не тревожил своим дуновением богатства природы, ветви как будто специально разошлись в стороны, открывая путь лучикам солнца к его ещё детскому телу и согревая его от вечной мерзлоты.

Он почти заснул, полностью погрузившись в свой мир, и не услышал, как к нему, с грацией хищника, приближался наследник Асгарда. Он как раз выходил из своих покоев, когда в окне, совершенно случайно, заметил то ли духа, то ли непонятное, но красивое существо, бродившее по царскому саду. Любопытство было его пагубной чертой, которая и в этот раз не подвела своего хозяина. Наследнику трона неприемлемо бегать по замку, тем более в его-то возрасте, но ему, если честно, плевать. Бунтарь по природе, несгибаемый и упёртый в душе, сейчас он возвышался над преступником. Никакой это не дух, а просто красивый парень… довольно красивый, стоит отметить. Лицо ещё совсем детское, однако, острые скулы показывали, что он не такой уж и ребёнок. Хрупкое тело, по сравнению с мускулатурой наследника, было обтянуто лёгкой, почти прозрачной, тёмно-зелёной тканью с золотой расшивкой. Самая настоящая скульптура, создана самим великим Творцом. Призрак… Да! Именно призрак! Красивый, но опасный. Дотронешься только, и он рассыплется, а через мгновение вновь преобразится, но будет лишь более злым. Наследнику хотелось… Нет, он желал увидеть глаза этого нежданного гостя, хотел понять, какая у него душа.

Неудачно поставленная нога, хрустнувшая ветка и он резко открывает глаза. Птицы перестали петь, ветви деревьев уже не шелестели листьями, как будто чувствовали что-то ужасное в грядущем. Он смотрел со страхом на наследника, но во взгляде его присутствовал и интерес. Высокая подтянутая фигура скрывалась за тонкой рубахой, оттенка грозового неба, и брюками, чернее ночного неба, с лёгкими сапогами из тонкой кожи. Пшеничные волосы на свете отливали настоящим золотом, а глаза светились ясным утренним небом. Он не мог ничего сказать, не мог даже подняться на ноги, чтобы показать своё воспитание.  
\- Кто ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? – раздался бархатный голос, который обволакивал всё тело в тёплые тиски.

Узнал? Или нет? Тогда как? Почему? Вопросы роились в голове стаей назойливых мух. Он поспешил подняться с земли, но ноги запутались. Неизбежное столкновение с твёрдой материей приближалось чересчур быстро, но оно не случилось. Горячие руки подхватили его и почти прижали к себе, “заковывая” в свою клетку. Он закрыл глаза, нежась в этом тепле и пытаясь сохранить его как можно дольше. В жизни у него так мало приятных воспоминаний, так мало чего-то такого, чтобы грело душу. Он назвал его Солнцем, яркой и тёплой звездой, которая сейчас подарила ему тепло и мнимый уют.  
Наследник Асгарда отпустил его, как только увидел, что “призрак” уже может стоить на ногах. Он холодный, очень. Ему хотелось вернуть его в свои объятья, хотел не выпускать и согреть, но сразу же отдёрнул себя. Нельзя… Нельзя такого делать. Взглянув в изумрудные глаза, наследник задохнулся от восторга: чистый-чистый зелёный, который ассоциировался с весной… с нежным трепетом молодых листочков на ещё прохладном ветру.  
\- Ты так и не ответил на поставленный вопрос, - сказал наследник трона уже не так грубо.

Он не знал, что ответить, ведь если яркая звезда узнает правду, то сразу же попытается убить. Тяжело вздохнув, он отошёл назад на несколько шагов и потупил взгляд в землю.  
\- Я не знал, что сюда нельзя, - тихо, с нотками разочарования, промолвил он. – Я… Я уже ухожу.

Разочарование противными кошками заскребло его сердце. Он не хотел покидать это светлое место, не хотел отходить от наследника трона, который, видимо, уже не хотел его прибить. Шаг в направлении выхода и его схватили за руку.  
\- Ты так и не назвал своё имя, - смягчился наследник Асгарда и отпустил руку парня, но, увидев страх в его глазах, тяжело вздохнул. – Слушай, я не убью тебя и не сдам охране отца. У меня совсем другие принципы. Поверь, мне просто интересно кто ты и как сюда попал, ведь ты явно не слуга.  
\- Я… я не понимаю.  
\- Просто в этот сад могут пройти только слуги, из посторонних асов – никто. Но я тебя прежде не видел ни в замке, ни в Асгарде… Я бы запомнил, - совсем тихо, почти неразличимо, произнёс он последнюю фразу.  
\- Как я могу сказать тебе своё имя, не зная твоего?  
\- Не зная? – удивился наследник престола, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Я – Тор, сын Одина.  
\- Ло… Лоивер, - промямлил парень, проклиная свой язык. – Просто Лоивер.

Он молил всех богов, чтобы Тор не услышал фальши в его голосе. Лоивер чувствовал, как тело начинает покрывать тонкая вязь инея, и если сейчас не взять себя в руки, то его разоблачат очень быстро.  
\- Знаешь, - Лоивер стал переводить тему в более благоприятное для него русло, - у тебя красивый сад. Здесь очень уютно и в каждом дереве чувствуется присутствие здорового духа. Нет тёмной ауры, что очень удивительно, ведь и амулетов защитных не присутствует в этом саду. Это очень похвально. Не каждому сейчас удаётся провести… оставить мир лесных духов неосквернёнными.  
\- Спасибо, но… это не моя работа. Здесь за всем смотрит моя матушка и допускает только определённых слуг к этому чуду природы.

Он с самого начала знал, что Тор не смотрит за этим обитателем прекрасной природы, но Лоивер должен был это сказать. Инстинкт самосохранения у него развит хорошо, даже в ненужное время он не может нормально говорить, дабы во всём не найти себе выгоду.

Тишина затянулась, и никто из них не пытался её разрушить. Лоивер смотрел себе под ноги, нервно теребя край своей жилетки, а Тор рассматривал его, впитывая в себя все его черты лица и поведения. Наследник престола не мог поверить, что такая красота может вообще существовать. Огненное бесстрашие, ледяной ум – видно только с первого взгляда. А что же будет тогда, когда узнать этого “призрака” поближе? И он загорелся этой идеей, Тор возжелал узнать как можно ближе Лоивера.

Он не знал, куда себя деть, не знал вообще, как вести себя. Уйти сейчас – неприлично, да и трусость свою проявишь только, стоять так – глупо, тем более, молча. Лоивер всё надеялся, что наследник Асгарда сейчас скажет проваливать, и он уйдёт, это точно, но парню не хотелось покидать навсегда этот божественный сад.

Тор молчал, Лоивер молчал, а природа говорила, пытаясь свести вместе своих детей, чтобы не было разногласий, чтобы не было войны.  
\- Ну… кхм… Я наверно пойду, - промямлил Лоивер.  
\- Постой! – воскликнул Тор и в порыве безысходности сделал несколько шагов навстречу парня. – Если хочешь, можешь приходить сюда, когда пожелаешь, но только взамен на информацию.  
\- Какую информацию? – всё внутри Лоивера замерло, и он тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Как ты сюда попал?

Как попал? И всё? Лоивер облегчённо выдохнул, чувствуя, как сердце бешено бьётся об грудную клетку. Он не узнал его и не услышал фальши в голосе. Хотя, Тор и не знал Лоивера до этой встречи…  
\- Здесь есть один действующий портал, который можно легко открыть.  
\- Портал? Отец проверял этот сад, да и Хеймдалль уже заметил бы тебя и здесь были бы солдаты. Как. Ты. Сюда. Попал? – разделяя каждое слово, повторил Тор.  
\- Я… я не вру. Там действительно есть портал, который легко переустановить на другие измерения. А почему меня не видит этот… Хеймдалль, я не имею понятия.

Не имеет понятия… Тор чувствовал, что Лоивер что-то недоговаривает, но этот “зверёк” его заинтересовал своим видом, своей робостью, которая смешана с дикой, тёмной агрессией и хитростью в глазах, своим умением трезво мыслить в нестандартной ситуации, своим телом, которое было гибким и ожидало, что на него вот-вот нападут, своим… Слишком много, слишком ненормально, слишком опасно для него. Хотя, кого Тор обманывает? Он что хочет, то и получает, всегда и везде. Но в этот раз отец ему сказал, что нужно уже выбирать претендентку в жёны. Сына Одина раздражало то, что в его возрасте, в его неполные семнадцать лет, нужно беспокоиться о будущей невесте.  
\- Хорошо… Допустим, я поверил, но меня интересует ещё одно: ты сказал, что портал можно самостоятельно открывать в разные миры. Ты можешь?  
\- Ну-у, теоретически, да, - Лоивер опустил свой взгляд на землю и нервно улыбнулся. – Но вот практически – не знаю. Я ещё только учусь, но учитель говорит, что успехи есть.  
\- Так ты не с этого мира? Ты, случаем, не с Мидгарда?  
– Нет! – выкрикнул Лоивер и неосознанно сделал шаг вперёд, но, поняв, что вспылил, покраснел и стыдливо покосился на Тора. – Нет, я не с Мидгарда, но и не с ближних миров. Мой мир не такой красивый, как твой, нет ничего, что притянет взгляд. Конечно не сплошная пустота и не одно разрушение. В моём мире нет столь насыщенных красок, которые согревали бы душу, нет прелестных созданий природы, которые с утра будили бы своей чудесной песней.

Он осознал, что если Тор достаточно умён, то сможет прекрасно всё сопоставить. Но голубой взгляд светился только интересом и какой-то предосторожностью. Оно и не удивительно! Лоивер тоже с осторожностью относился бы к неизвестному гостью, который потревожил покой этого царственного сада.

Лоивер стоял, боясь сдвинуться с места, ведь один неправильный шаг и его могут “растерзать” на месте. Кончик его жилетки, что всё это время так беспощадно мялся пальцами, покрылся складками, но сейчас на эту мелочь было всё равно. Парень обдумывал способы ухода отсюда и причины, для отца, где столько времени пропадал. Всё было слишком запутано, слишком тяжело. Он пытался разобраться в куче мыслей и найти хотя бы одну малюсенькую лазейку, однако, всё напрасно.

Пока Лоивер обдумывал свой следующий шаг, Тор не отводил своего взгляда от “призрака”, отмечая каждую мелку деталь в его поведении: как поджимает губы, обдумывая что-то очень серьёзное, как появляется складочка меж бровей, когда он чему-то хмурится, как между пальцами то исчезает, то появляется кусок ткани. А глаза, весенней зелени, так пробирались в разум… Да что там в разум?! В душу! Тор не может оторваться от этого чуда природы, и он отчётливо понял, то не хочет, дабы Лоивер уходил, хотел, чтобы парень остался и, желательно, был поближе. Сын Одина пресёк на корню свои фантазии, ведь сейчас это было ой как неуместно.  
\- Мне всё-таки лучше уйти, - пробубнил Лоивер и развернулся.

Его никто не останавливал, никто не препятствовал уходу, но что-то глубоко внутри не давало сбежать сразу. Несколько шагов в сторону портала, который скрыт за деревьями от взора недоброжелателя. Лоивер чувствовал щемящее чувство в области сердца. Ему было обидно покидать это место, он не хотел забывать его, но парень прекрасно понимал, что Тор уже не допустит недруга в свой дом.  
\- Слушай, - окликнул Лоивера сын Одина, - а ты… Ты придёшь завтра? – неуверенно спросил Тор.

Лоивер резко остановился и вперил свой удивленный взгляд в бедный цветок. Неужели он сам предложил вернуться? Неужели ему можно будет посещать этот сад? Лоивер не мог поверить собственному слуху, сердце билось об грудную клетку, как будто хотело освободиться от оков. Парень повернулся лицом к Тору и, на удивление, искренне, совсем открыто улыбнулся.  
\- Завтра я вернусь сюда в то же время, сын Одина, - почти прошептал Лоивер.

С тех времён как будто сама природа расцвела, их встречи продолжались. Тор не мог нарадоваться тому, что тогда так удачно выглянул в окно. Сад стал их излюбленный местом, особенно тенёк под разлогим деревом возле озера, вода в котором всегда была прохладной. Лоивер очень сильно полюбил это место, особенно после того, как нашёл небольшую пещерку на дне водоёма. Конечно, в ней не было ни единого драгоценного камня, зато какое преломление света. Парень был в восторге, когда серые скользкие стены перекрасились в золотой, как чистое и бескрайное пшеничное поле, красный, как утреннее солнце, зелёный, как чистый изумруд, синий, как тёмные воды бурлящей реки, белый, голубой, оранжевый и множество других цветов. Ему это нравилось, как и всё вокруг, ведь у него дома нет ничего из этого. Нет, там отец постарался на славу, чтобы его сынок видел все прелести жизни, но ведь штучное не такое, как настоящее.

Тор наслаждался каждый день встречами с Лоивером. Он узнавал много чего нового, изучал своего друга. Да, именно друга! Сын Одина и Лоивер за пару недель стали друзьями, жаждали новый день, который принесёт ещё одну долгожданную встречу.

“Мир не меняется!” - кричали одни. “Мир стоит на месте!” – доказывали другие. Но они не правы. Всё меняется везде и всегда. Эти изменения очень ничтожны, однако они есть и Лоивер их прекрасно чувствовал. Сначала было страшно, но потом он с этим чувством сросся. Он решил, что лучше плыть по течению и будь что будет.

Время шло, всё менялось. Природа расцветала, радуя всех своими цветами и благовониями. Она чувствовала, что скоро всё изменится, но вот в какую сторону – не знает никто.

С каждым днём Лоивер всё хорошел и хорошел, приобретая более взрослые черты. Характер только испортился. Он стал более язвительным, более хитрым, парень постоянно зло подшучивал над всеми. Но исключением стал Тор, с которым Лоивер был настоящим, был самим собой. Сын Одина его заинтересовал ещё с самого начала, с первой встречи, ведь не бывает таких открытых асов, которые излучают столько тепла и доброты. Для него это было дико, он не знал как себя вести рядом с Тором, но время его само подтолкнуло, и Лоивер полностью открылся.

Тору хотелось знать как можно больше про своего нового друга, но Лоивер всё скрывал за прочной дверью. Он говорил, что если сын Одина узнает про него правду, то сразу же всё и закончится. Тор смирился с этим, решил, что пусть всё идёт своим чередом, ведь сейчас важнее лишь тот момент, в котором присутствует Ло. Сначала парень раздражался такому сокращению своего имени, но потом оно понравилось и ему.

“Время беспощадное!” – с пеной у рта доказывают одни. “Время не имеет сердца!” – кричали другие. Они правы, все, но и у времени есть свои любимчики, которые родились под знаменной звездой. И он чувствовал, что входит в это число, ведь ему повстречался сам светоч.

Прошло, не много и не мало, два года. За это время они сдружились, не представляли ни одного дня, чтобы не встретиться друг с другом. Всё шло плавно, своим чередом, пока Тор не понял, что его чувства переросли во что-то большее: он не хотел отпускать Лоивера надолго от себя, хотел постоянно обнимать, защищать, смотреть в эти изумрудные глаза, целовать и… На этом “и” сын Одина постоянно останавливал себя, боясь разочароваться, если Лоивер уйдёт, узнав его мысли. Проходили дни, переливаясь в недели. Так бы Тор и жил дальше, если бы природа не подтолкнула их друг к другу. Первый поцелуй – невинный и чистый, робкий, как и сам Ло. Нежное и лёгкое прикосновение к сладким губам, прерывистое дыхание и неуверенно приоткрытые уста, которые жаждали более резких, более жестоких движений. Мир остановился, теряя все свои краски. Жарко, неприлично, но так необходимо. Грудь тяжело вздымается, а руки нежно обвивают талию, желая притянуть как можно ближе к себе, желая нарушить пустоту и одиночество вовек. Тихое “люблю”, сопровождаемое приглушенным стоном, отчего становится лишь жарче, а в ответ: “Я тоже”. 

Время полетело, уничтожая все преграды за собой и перед собой. Беспощадно, кроваво, но так правильно и… разумно? Нет, увольте, в этом не было ни грамма разумности. Однако природа не слушается никаких запретов, никаких правил, она делала лишь то, что надо. “Это безумие!” – рвали волосы на голове одни. “Это равно смерти!” – бились головой об стену другие. Но им было всё равно, главное, чтобы вместе, главное, чтобы навсегда.

Они стали проводить больше времени вместе, говоря ни о чём. Им всегда было мало… всегда мало прикосновений, взглядов, поцелуев, а большего Ло и не допускал. Он не был ещё готов к более серьёзным шагам. Лоивер сразу останавливал Тора, когда его руки дотрагивались к поджарому животу, продолжая свой ниже, а губы уже терзали шею, оставляя красные метки, чтобы все видели, что он уже принадлежит ему.

Прошёл ещё год, самый лучший, но не менее печальный. Были и казусы, и приятные новости, но одно Ло очень хорошо запомнил – никогда не сомневаться в Торе, никогда. Он не обманет, не отвергнет и всегда согреет не только душу. Однажды Лоивер пришёл как обычно в сад, но его никто не ждал. Может Тор уже был у озера… Так и подумал Ло, бредя к излюбленному месту. Час, два, три, день прождал парень, но так никого и не дождался. Он приходил и в последующие три, и его встречала лишь пустота в обличии прекрасной природы. Всё вокруг цвело и радовалось жизни, а Ло только грустил. Парень не знал, что происходит с Тором и почему тот избегает его, почему не приходит столько дней и не ставит его в известность о своём отсутствии. Боль с отчаяньем поселились в его сердце, а ревность и разрасталась внутри. Он злился, не находил себе места, отчаивался, метался, как загнанный в клетку зверь. Но на четвёртый день появилась пропажа. Лоивер был зол на Тора, а в душе расцветало спокойствие за этого несмышлёныша. Сын Одина извинялся, доказывал, что это не он виноват, что отец послал его в другой мир, дабы установить союз между государствами.  
\- Ты меня не любишь? – больше утверждение, чем вопрос, прозвучало с уст Ло.

Ему было больно оттого, что Тор может ответить совсем не так, как он на это надеется. Голова опущена, глаза на мокром месте, а руки сжаты в кулаки в карманах брюк, – уж очень он похож на бедного котёнка, который не познал настоящей любви. Тору от этого вида стало только хуже. Нет, он корил себя за то, что заставил волноваться Лоивера, но этот его вид раздражал. Наследнику престола не хотелось видеть своего возлюбленного таким подавленным. Для него самого это было больно.  
\- Ну же, Ло, - прошептал Тор на ухо парня, обняв его. – Неужели ты сам веришь в то, что только что сказал? Попробуй только тебя не любить! Я же без тебя и дня не смогу прожить.  
\- Тор, ты не…  
\- Тише, Локи, не надо слов. Я тебя никогда не предам, никогда не брошу и ни на кого не променяю… Эй, ты чего? – удивлённо спросил Тор.

Он уже не слушал его, ведь… ведь Тор как-то узнал, кто он на самом деле. Как? Где он прокололся? Ло стал напряжённым, как струна, взгляд устремлён куда-то вдаль, дыхание сбито. Тор узнал… Он его выкинет – билось у парня в голове.  
\- Ты… Т-ты знаешь моё настоящее имя? Знаешь, кто я?  
\- Конечно, - как само собой ответил сын Одина и тихо засмеялся. – Я уже давно знаю, кто ты, принц, но это ничего не меняет. Я как любил тебя, так и люблю. И мне абсолютно плевать, что ты из дома ледяных великанов, что претендуешь на трон той расы, с которой у моего отца конфликт. Мне на это плевать. Я знаю тебя, твой внутренний мир и твои чувства. Со мной ты настоящий и искренний. Вот что я люблю и ценю в тебе. 

Переломный момент. Трыньк! Весь мир сделал бешеный поворот. Трыньк! Растерянности нет, лишь какое-то умиротворение и радость. Ну и что, что Тор знает его настоящую сущность, знает, что он сын Лафея? Он любит его – самое главное. Трыньк!

Время пошло вскачь. Всё неслось и неслось, но в год пока ещё не спешило переходить. Локи смог наконец-то рассказать всё о своей жизни. А Тор не осуждал, лишь иногда посмеивался того, что Ло скрывался и думал, что его не рассекретят. Боль скрасилась, изменяясь на радость, букет чувств с каждым днём, с каждой секундой раскрывался всё больше и больше. Локи становился всё более привлекательным и более открытым, но только с Тором он был самим собой.

Тор мчался из замка, перепрыгивая через две ступени. Он опаздывал, а если задержится, то Локи просто уйдёт, забрав с собой какой-то сюрприз. Уже одно то, что уйдёт - вгоняло в ступор великого Громовержца. Пробегая мимо тронного зала, Тор ели успел остановиться. Перед ним стояла его недовольная мать, которая обсматривала своего сына строгим взглядом. Тор чувствовал, что сейчас кто-то точно получит, поэтому он и стал прорабатывать план “отступления”. Глаза сына Одина столкнулись с взглядом матери, и Тор тут же потупил их в пол.  
\- Куда ты так спешишь, сын мой? – тихо, почти шепотом, спросила Фригга, но голос её разлился громкими волнами по зале.  
\- Я? Никуда. Просто решил немножко размять ноги.  
\- Что же… Тор, составь мне компанию. Я хотела пройтись к саду, ведь очень давно там не была.  
\- Нет! – горяче воскликнул Громовержец, но тут же взял себя в руки, увидев вопросительный взгляд матери. – Просто я сейчас немножко занят и…  
\- Такой же непутёвый, как и твой отец, - добродушно промолвила Фригга и вся её строгость куда-то исчезла. – В следующий раз будь более внимательным. И да, - женщина отдала растерянному Тору какую-то непонятную увесистую чёрную коробочку. – Подаришь ему и больше не забывай, что сегодня за число.

Сказав это, Фригга загадочно улыбнулась и ушла, оставив Тора в полном замешательстве. Значит, его мама знает о любовнике Громовержца. Не осуждает и то хорошо, а на всё остальное плевать.

Сад встретил его пением птиц. Никого не было, лишь лёгкий ветерок, который колыхал ветви деревьев. В голову Тора закралась мысль о том, что Локи так его и не дождался… Громовержец быстрым шагом направился к озеру, пытаясь успокоить своё сердце. Даже природа заметно нервничала: птицы замолкли, обрывая свои чудесные песнопения на самом интригующем моменте, ветер куда-то улетел, унеся с собой такую нужную сейчас прохладу. Всё замерло, затихло, как будто предвещало что-то ужасное. Показалась огромная ива, которая своими разлогими ветвями скрывала озера от всего мира. Она была преградой для недоброжелателей, для тех, кто был против их союза, кто хотел разрушить всё таинство встреч детей природы. Шаг, ветви ивы пропустили Тора в их убежище.

Локи стоял к нему спиной, смотря в гладь воды. Такая спокойная и тёмная, но такая обманчивая и опасная. Он стал раздражаться, ведь просил же Громовержца прийти вовремя. Кончики его волос преобразились в маленькие языки пламени, которые ласкали шею и лицо. Он прекрасно помнил, что сегодня за день и совершенно уверен, что Тор забудет. Всё равно: забудет или нет, главное, чтобы пришёл.

Сегодня Локи одел белые одеяния, которые только подчёркивали его хрупкость и красоту. Тор просто обомлел, увидев Ло таким… таким божественным, чересчур прекрасным. В брюках стало тесно, но Громовержец перевёл свой взгляд, стараясь переключить своё внимания на что-нибудь другое. Сделав шаг, сын Одина наступил на сухую веточку, которая тут же хрустнула. Локи резко обернулся, и его губы расплылись в радостной улыбке. Волосы вновь приобрели чёрный, как смоль, цвет, который при свете отливал синевой.  
\- Ты опоздал, - промолвил Локи, приближаясь к Тору.  
\- Знаю, - печально изрёк сын Одина. – Матушка задержала… Но я же пришёл!

Пришёл? Пришёл, но опоздал, чего Локи не любил. Сердце так и норовило выскочить из своего заключения. Он переживал, ведь сегодня решил преподнести самый желаемый Тором подарок. Глаза метались, боясь столкнуться со взглядом сына Одина. Ло остановился всего за пару сантиметров от Громовержца, смотря на чёрную коробочку в руках Тора.  
\- Это тебе, - сын Одина протянул футляр Локи. – С праздником.

Он не забыл, что в этот день несколько лет назад они впервые встретились. Локи даже удивлённо посмотрел на Тора, ожидая, что ему просто послышалось, но, на радость, нет. Неуверенно парень взял в руки футляр, протянутый возлюбленным, и нерешительно открыл его. Внутри лежал небольшой тоненький золотой браслет, инкрустированный разными драгоценными камнями зелёного и чёрного цвета, которые сплетались в змейку. Глаза парня расширились, а пальцы сомкнулись на холодном металле. Он знал, что это украшение может накапливать энергию, защищая своего хозяина. Откуда у Тора эта вещь, ведь их во всех мирах всего десять штук?  
\- Вижу, тебе понравилось, - сказал Тор, подымая лицо Ло за подбородок.  
\- Но… откуда? – растерянно спросил Локи, застёгивая на левом запястье браслет.  
\- Пусть это останется тайной, - прошептал сын Одина и потянулся за поцелуем, но был остановлен руками, которые упёрлись ему в грудь.  
\- Подожди.

Локи забрал руки от груди Тора и закрыл глаза, полностью сосредотачиваясь на определённом предмете. Лучи солнца приятно грели кожу, разномастные запахи нежно оплетали тело, тихое равномерное дыхание щекотало щеку, а умиротворение так и не приходило. Глубоко вдохнув, Ло выпустил потоки своей магии, которые белыми нитями заплелись вокруг ладоней. Парень почувствовал, что с подаренными браслетом выполнять заклинания намного проще, но его отвлекло от мыслей появившиеся в руках тяжеловатый амулет. Спокойно выдохнув, Локи открыл глаза и счастливо улыбнулся. На ладонях лежал амулет, закрученный разными спиралями, на золотой цепочке, которые гармонично дополняли друг друга.

Тор почти удивлённо рассматривал украшение. Нет, ему нравился, очень, этот подарок, но он прекрасно знал, что простую побрякушку ему бы никто не подарил. Однако Тор сам сказал: “Пусть это останется тайной”, - значит, так действительно лучше.  
\- Наклонись, - прошептал Локи.

А Тор не ослушался, он не смог бы не подчиниться слову того, кого любит больше своей жизни. Шею обвила цепочка, амулет оказался лёгким и почти неощутимым. Выровнявшись, Громовержец спрятал амулет за шиворот, давая понять, что ему очень нравится сей подарок и никому его не отдаст. “Моё! Часть меня! Как и ты сам!” – кричали его глаза.

Локи, увидев, что Тор собирается сделать следующий шаг в их сегодняшней встрече, развернулся спиной к нему и побрёл к воде. Он нервничал, как никогда в жизни, руки дрожали, сердце бешено колотилось, а мир вокруг покрывался чёрными пятнами. Махнув рукой, возле самого берега на траве появилось покрывало. Ноги почти не слушали своего хозяина, были ватными, Ло плюхнулся на застеленный участок земли, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле.  
\- Сегодня здесь красиво, - сказал Локи.

Действительно, сегодня природа сделала всё возможное, дабы их праздник был просто чудесным. Лучи солнца ласкали тихую и спокойную гладь озера, зверьки игрались на противоположной полянке, забавляясь в этот летний день. Тень, отбрасываемая разлогим, широким деревом, закрывала Ло и Тора от ласковых, но безжалостных лучей небесного светила. Воздух был ещё не совсем летним, не настолько жарким, что нормально вдохнуть невозможно. Но Локи было душно даже в своём лёгком, воздушном, полупрозрачном одеянии. Он любовался природой, потихоньку успокаиваясь, но сердце не переставало настойчиво напевать свою песню: “Тук-тук”, а разум посылал компроматные картинки.

Парень почувствовал, как к его руке прикоснулись тёплые пальцы. Переведя взгляд, он столкнулся с голубыми глазами, которые излучали любовь и желание. Локи задохнулся и уже собрался что-то сказать, как его заткнули грубым поцелуем. Тор не хотел так резко, не хотел давить на Ло, но он так давно желал его, так давно сдерживал себя.

Приглушённо застонав, Локи закрыл глаза и, обвив руками шею Тора, переместился на его колени. Он нервничал, но прекрасно понимал, что всё не остановится сейчас на простых поцелуях. Горячие руки прошлись вверх по спине, сминая ткань рубахи. Сегодня он был просто прекрасным, белое одеяние обтягивало его стройное тело, которое доверчиво выгибалось под руками Тора. Разорвав поцелуй, Громовержец перевёл взгляд на глаза, цвета зелени, которые были затянуты пеленой желания. Неприлично? Похабно? И что?! Самое главное, что им хорошо вместе.

Локи потянулся за новым поцелуем. До одурения ненормально, но так приятно и так необходимо, как глоток чистого воздуха. Горячие губы, прерывистое дыхание, трепетание ресниц и руки, блуждающие по телу. Язык, исследующий, ласкал губы и еле дотрагивался к его языку, боясь спугнуть. Тор положил Ло на покрывало и навис над ним, не разрывая поцелуя. Он давно хотел парня, давно хотел сделать его навек своим. Губы спустились на белоснежную шею, оставляя красные следы-метки. “Мой! – билось у него в голове. – Мой и только мой!” Пальцы нашли пуговицы и стали медленно, одна за одной, расстёгивать, мучая их двоих. Локи хотел большего, желал, чтобы Тор не нежничал с ним, чтобы был более настойчивым и жестоким… С его губ сорвался протяжный стон, когда губы Тора накрыли его левый сосок. Прикусив его, сын Одина тут же подул на него, вызывая дрожь по всему телу. Руки плавно спускались вниз, оглаживая подтянутое тело Локи, губы выцеловывали каждый участок кожи, иногда прикусывая, оставляя красные следы. Парню всё это было впервой, он дрожал под умелыми руками Тора, ожидая того, что будет дальше. Он почувствовал, как с него стягивают шальвары. Необычно, боязно, но так желанно. Жарко, очень жарко, невыносимо больше терпеть эти сладкие пытки. Пальцы дотронулись до возбуждённого члена и неуверенно провели вверх. Протяжный стон, срывающийся с губ, заполняет всё пространство, весь их мир. Опасно, игра с огнём, но это всегда привлекает. Проведя языком по головке члена, Тор вбирает его наполовину в рот и ухмыляется про себя, слыша полувсхлип, который Локи старался скрыть рукой. Жарко, невыносимо приятно и так правильно. Мир вокруг сужается до одного аса, который приносит невероятные краски и чувства. Его ещё никто так не ласкал, никто никогда не дарил свою любовь так, откинув все принципы и убеждения. Локи стал сам толкаться в рот Тора, чувствуя, как внизу живота что-то завязывается в тугой узел. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, а с приоткрытых губ слетали стоны, граничащие с криками. Неправильно? Плевать! Он никогда ни с кем другим не будет так себя замечательно чувствовать, никогда не будет желать кого-нибудь другого.

Положив руки на бёдра Локи, Тор выпустил изо рта его член. Восхитительный до “не могу”, сводящий с ума, заставляющий сделать всё, что только пожелает, сейчас парень лежал перед Громовержцем полностью обнажённым и таким открытым. Закрытые глаза, приоткрытые и припухшие от поцелуев губы, неровное быстрое дыхание… Возбуждённая плоть упиралась в брюки, принося уже боль, а не нужное наслаждение.

Локи разочаровано застонал, когда не почувствовал родного тепла Тора. Он хочет почувствовать его в себе, хотел, чтобы Громовержец не переставал терзать его. Парень потянулся рукой к своей члену, но не успел даже поднять её, как сын Одина вновь навис над ним.  
\- Будет больно, - прошептал Тор на ухо Ло, прикусывая мочку уха. – Расслабься.

Больно? Плевать! Сейчас плевать на всё, лишь бы навсегда. Локи распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Тора со всей любовью. Слов не надо, чувства говорят красноречивей. Их поцелуй получился совсем не нежным, а жестоким, звериным, каждый из них боролся за власть друг над другом. Языки сплетались в опасном танце, пальцы рисовали непонятные, замысловатые узоры на упругом животе, не намереваясь спускаться ниже, что только подстёгивало Громовержца. Прикоснувшись влажным пальцем к сжатому колечку сфинктера, Тор надавил на него. Локи непроизвольно дёрнулся, почувствовав, как палец раздвигает стенки. Неприятно, но потерпеть можно, самое главное, чтобы Тору было приятно. Он понимал, что первый раз будет больно, однако надеялся на сына Одина, который не сможет причинить ему боль. Тор стал очень медленно двигать пальцем, пытаясь отыскать бугорок простаты. К первому пальцу добавился второй, из-за чего парень зашипел и упёрся руками в плечи Тора. Не так… Он себе не так представлял их первый раз, всё должно было быть намного приятней! Локи почувствовал, как пальцы согнулись, но ожидаемого удовольствия это не принесло. Боль разлилась по всему телу, возбуждения стало сходить на нет. Не так, совсем не так. Локи стал отталкивать от себя Тора, желая уже прекратить всё это.  
\- Потерпи, малыш, - сочувственно прошептал Тор.

Потерпеть? Ло не знал… Он не хотел такого, он хотел удовольствия и наслаждения, а не боли. Ко второму пальцу добавился третий, из-за чего парень всхлипнул. Тор упёрся лбом в его лоб, смотря ему в глаза и пытаясь перенять всю боль на себя. Он двигал пальцами очень медленно, сгибая и разгибая аккуратно. Громовержец знал, что будет больно, и он старался сделать всё как можно приятней для любимого.

Локи не хотел ничего, он сожалел о том, что согласился на это. С губ вновь сорвался всхлип, из-за чего самому Тору стало не по себе. “Больно. Не надо. Прошу”, - билось у Ло в голове, но промолвить ни слова он так и не смог. Вдруг, неизвестно откуда, волна удовольствия накатила на парня, накрывая его с головой. Протяжный стон, распахнутые глаза и тяжёлое дыхание. Тор остановился, боясь, что причинил боль намного хуже, но воздух разрезал тихий, жалобный голос, умоляющий продолжать. Локи сам насаживался на пальцы, стараясь вновь получить то незабываемое чувство. Возбуждение не давало нормально думать, не давало сделать глоток свежего воздуха.

Поцелуй, дарящий новые ощущения, делая их всё острее и острее с каждой секундой. Локи задыхался, теряясь в собственных ощущениях. Мир терял все свои прежние краски, сгущаясь в чувства, перерастая во что-то новое, доселе неведомое. Локи разочаровано застонал, когда Тор разорвал поцелуй, и исчезли пальцы, даже появилась какая-то пустота. Парень уже собрался что-то сказать, как его ноги подхватили под колени и Громовержец закинул их себе на плечи. Как же он сдерживался, чтобы не причинить боль Ло. Ему самому становилось больно от медленных действий. Приставив головку к растянутой дырочке Локи, Тор легко качнулся вперёд, входя в парня наполовину. Ло задохнулся от накативших чувств, удовольствие, смешанное с болью резануло по телу, по нервам, по разуму. С губ сорвался крик, а по щеке покатилась одинокая слеза. Качнувшись, Тор вошёл глубже, срывая ещё один крик. Парень выгнулся дугой, сердце бешено билось в груди, воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Тор впервые был так близко с ним, впервые он получал столько наслаждения. Сын Одина медленно входил и так же выходил из податливого тела, с каждым разом увеличивая темп. Он наклонился к Ло и словил губами новый крик, чувствуя, как парень кусает его губы. 

Толчки стали резкими, хаотичными. Локи чувствовал, как с каждым новым движением Тора узел внизу живота затягивается всё туже и туже, принося непонятную напряжённость. Резкий вдох, протяжный громкий стон, откинутая голова назад и выгнутая спина дугой. Наслаждение расплылось по всему телу вместе с какой-то сонливостью, унося прежнее возбуждение. Тору хватило пару глубоких толчков, и он излился в Локи, с силой сжимая его бёдра. Он чувствовал то же, что и парень, ту же приятную негу, которая кажется такой родной. Ноги Ло съехали с плеч сына Одина в тот момент, когда он вышел из него. Аморально, грязно, но так правильно и нужно для них обоих. Тяжёлое сбитое дыхание выравнивалось, сердце всё так же хотело соединится с другим, слиться воедино. Тор лёг рядом с Локи, притягивая его к себе и зарываясь в чёрные волосы, которые всегда пахли зелёными яблоками и зимней свежестью. Он прекрасно осознал, что никогда не оставит его, что бы не случилось, что Ло всегда будет его источником жизни и силы.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо прошептал парень в шею Громовержца.  
\- И я тебя, Ло, больше всего на свете, больше своей жизни.

Дни замедлили свой ход, время дало им шанс побыть как можно больше. Часы медленно переливались в дни, а дни ещё медленней в недели. Им это никак не мешало, наоборот, льстило, что сама госпожа Время разрешает им побыть вместе как можно дольше.

С того запоминающегося дня, когда он подарил Тору не только свою душу, но и тело, Локи перестал бояться своих желаний, а сын Одина, негодник, этим пользовался. Эх, молодость. У них всё ещё впереди, а они всё спешат и спешат, пытаясь изучить всё друг в друге. Природа подаёт им сигналы, что скоро произойдёт что-то несказанное, что-то такое, что не передаётся обычными словами, а время замедляло свой ход, пытаясь оттянуть как можно дольше.

Как известно, то, что должно произойти – произойдёт точно, как ты не крути, но им двоим было неведомо ничего. Они ещё настолько молоды, но уже настолько влюблены, что каждая пара может им позавидовать. Тор воздвигал Локи в свои идолы – парень смеялся, Ло восхищался идеальностью сына Одина – Громовержец тепло улыбался. Всё закономерно и так естественно, что хочется просто радоваться, не обращая ни на что внимания. Неправильно, нерассудительно, слишком открыто. И они поплатились за свои чувства. Произошло это на днях, когда Тор и Локи были как всегда на своё излюбленном месте. Нежные поцелуи давно переросли в более страстные, а руки уже забрались под рубаху Громовержца, оглаживая его мышцы, как их покой потревожил солдат из охраны самого Всеотца. Тор был уже готов убить его, но Локи остановил его, чувствуя, что здесь что-то не то.  
\- Господин, вас Всеотец зовёт к себе, - взгляд мужчины переметнулся к раскрасневшемуся Локи, а губы скривились в недовольной, злобной улыбке. – И вас, принц, желают тоже видеть.

Всё внутри перевернулось у Локи, сердце глухо ударилось о грудную клетку, пытаясь разгромить её на части, лишь бы привлечь внимания своего хозяина, глаза рассеяно смотрели на землю. Узнали, они узнали и всё сейчас закончится раз и навсегда. Тёплая рука легла на плечо и тихий, успокаивающий голос произнёс, что они со всем справятся.

Небо затягивалось грозовыми тучами, воздух пах озоном. Все звери спешили спрятаться в свои домики, чувствуя приближение страшной грозы. И вот небосвод разрезала яркая вспышка, где-то соприкасаясь со землёй, а следом последовал гром, разрезая тишину, как нож масло. Он знал и прекрасно осознавал, что всему придёт конец здесь и сейчас.

Конец… Сложное понятие. Для кого-то конец – сказка со счастливым концом, для кого-то – реальность, которая бьёт по жилам и нервам, принося лишь один хаос и разруху. Он понимал, нужно будет выбирать что-то одно, где реальность победит. Но можно же объединить сказку с жизнью воедино, переплести вместе, как и их самих судьба когда-то давно. Он разочаровался? Да, однако, бороться не перестанет ради себя, ради Тора.

Солдат открыл дверь, пропуская в комнату Тора и Локи. Первым, что кинулось в глаза, так это самая настоящая битва взглядов меж самыми настоящими королями. Лафей первый услышал, как дверь открылась, и повернул голову в том направлении. Его взгляд столкнулся с взглядом сына и второй поспешил опустить глаза. Негодование, злоба и ярость – вот что видел Локи, встретив отца. Внутри всё похолодело, и парень инстинктивно вжался в плечо Тора. Его тело пробивала мелкая дрожь, а мозг кричал: “Беги или приклонись, вымаливая пощады!” Тор переплёл пальцы с пальцами Локи и сжал его руку, давая ему хоть какую-то поддержку.  
\- Отойди от него, - раздался низкий мужской голос, который не требовал отказов.

“Ледяные великаны могут принимать людское обличие тогда, когда они этого пожелают”, - помнил, как сегодня, Локи уроки отца. Он давно не видел Лафея таким: строгие шоколадные глаза, длинные волосы, которые вились на кончиках, острые черты лица даже издалека показывали всё величие и аристократичность этого мужчины. Никто не стал бы утверждать, что это сам Лафей – король всех йотунов – стоит перед ним и так дерзко и свысока смотрит на каждого… даже на собственного сына.  
\- Локи, - повысил голос мужчина, подымаясь с кресла, - я неясно выразился? Отойди сейчас же от этого отребья.  
\- Не смей оскорблять моего сына! – злобно отозвался Один, вставая со своего места. – Твой сын здесь. Можешь забирать его и катиться в свой проклятый мир.  
\- Я попрошу, - Лафей повернулся к Всеотцу лицом и оскалился, как дикий зверь. – Йотунхейм, в отличии от Асгарда, не такой грязный и порочный. В нём нет всяких отпрысков, которые в итоге становятся монстрами. И царь у них уважает старые законы.  
\- Это ты про себя что ль? – Один скептически выгнул левую бровь, насмешливо глядя на своего собеседника. – Что-то я ни разу не замечал за тобой и твоим народом тех лестных поведений, о которых ты только что поведал мне. И вообще, где это видано, что Йотунхейм – порядочный мир, в котором царь – паинька?  
\- Нет, не я же иду войной на чужое государство, пытаясь силой положить под себя.  
\- Пошёл вон! – разозлился Один. – И отпрыска своего забирай! Чтобы ни тебя, ни твоего сына больше в Асгарде никогда не было!  
\- С превеликим удовольствием,- Лафей отвесил Всеотцу насмешливый поклон и развернулся к сыну. – Да отцепись же ты от него!

Локи тут же высвободил свою руку из плена и сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Он не хотел злить отца, но расставаться с Тором… Ло тихо зашипел, когда мёртвая хватка отца вцепилась ему в локоть, и мужчина поволок его за собой. Парень слышал, как Тор пытается что-то сказать, но Один его остановил. 

Конец. Реальность. Жизнь. Прах. А радости нет. Говорят, что всегда после чёрной полосы идёт белая, но это не так, вернее, не со всеми. Конец. Игра закончена. А на душе какая-то печаль. Какая-то? Нет, не просто печаль, а трагическая песнь сердца.

Когда Локи прибыл домой, то он думал по-тихому уйти, пока его отец отвлёкся на бедного слугу. Но, увы, не вышло, даже магия оказалась бессмысленной.  
\- Я жду объяснений, - жестоко промолвил Лафей, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Мне нечего говорить, - вяло ответил Локи.  
\- Нечего говорить? О-о, в таком случае я сам всё расскажу. Сегодня, значит, захожу я в комнату своего сына, намереваясь узнать, что его столько дней тревожит, ведь он ходит темнее ночи, а его нет. Где же мой ненаглядный сын? – Лафей стал медленно ходить вокруг Локи, тем самым нервируя его. – Я бегаю по всему Йотунхейму, как угорелый, ищу Локи, который невесь куда запропастился. А потом ко мне приходит гонец от Одина и сообщает, что ты там трёшься с его сыном, ублажая. И что я должен думать?  
\- Я его не ублажал, - Локи опустил голову.  
\- Вот только сказок не надо! – от досады выкрикнул Лафей и остановился в двух шагах от сына. – Я знаю какой Тор падок на наслаждения в любых видах и формах, знаю, какой ты мягкий характером.  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь! – взвился Локи, сделав шаг к отцу. – Ты не знаешь ничего про него и про меня! Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я буду послушен каждому твоему слову, но этого больше не будет! Надоело всё! И да, Тор имел меня, потому что я так хотел, потому что мы любим друг друга! Я не…

Не успел Локи договорить, как его щеку обожгла сильная пощёчина. Голова Ло резко повернулась в правую сторону, а во рту появился металлический привкус. Боль разлилась по всему телу, а сердце стиснули стальные тиски. Родной отец ударил… Ударил тот, кто столько времени был для него идеалом величия и могущества. Глаза непроизвольно наполнились слезами, а воздух резанул грубый, жестокий, наполненный металлической яростью голос.  
\- Ещё раз скажешь что-то про любовь к этому щенку, и твоё наказание будет намного хуже, чем эта пощёчина.  
\- Да пошёл ты! – в сердцах выплюнул Локи и скрылся за дверью.

Больно, ужасно, невыносимо, слёзы заливают лицо, но спокойствия души так и нет. Отчаянье, горечь, а радости нет и нет. Он знал, что завтра вновь придёт в сад и вновь увидит Тора, но где была гарантия того, что там их никто больше не встретит?

Знаете, какого это любить и быть любимым? Думаю, что прекрасно осознаёте. Тогда вы должны понимать, что ради любви и любимого пойдёшь на всё, даже продашь собственную душу. Наутро Локи вернулся в сад, где Тор его уже ждал. Они пересказали друг другу слова своих отцов, понимая, что расстаться никогда не смогут. Локи не знал, как вести себя дальше, он терялся в догадках и чувствах, а Тор говорил, что время однажды им помогло, значит, поможет ещё раз. Ах! Если бы всё было так… Но, на удивление, всё произошло так, как и сказал Тор. Время вновь принесло помощь своим детям, наконец-то даря им то, чего они жаждали так давно – понимание и покой. Матушка Тора видела, что с каждым днём её сын становился всё темнее самой тёмной грозовой тучи. Она-то и поговорила с Одином. Его сердце растаяло, Всеотец понял, что так может и загубить жизнь своего единственного наследника. А отец Локи оказался не таким бесчувственным чурбаном, как думал парень. Лафей видел, что его сын с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее сгорает, как букет самых нежных цветов на беспощадном солнце. Они оба признали этот союз, признали, что всё время были неправы по отношению к своим сыновьям. Даже война отошла на второй план, забрав с собой многовековые ссоры меж предводителями уже не враждующих миров.

Эту историю можно рассказывать и рассказывать, но каждый должен писать своё повествование. Помните, время и природа всегда помогут своим детям, подтолкнут к правильному пути, просто нужно открыться и не боятся своих желаний. Никогда не равняйтесь на кого-то и не сомневайтесь в своей второй половинке, ведь эта ваша жизнь. _Я – Локи Лафейсон, и это моя история…_


End file.
